Conventional type pile extruders are enabled to incorporate longitudinally extending reinforcing cables by extruding the pile over the cables. However, it is difficult to introduce spiral coils into the piles which is a desirable way of reinforcing same. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing a device which can introduce coils of wire into the pile during the extrusion process and may also provide adjustable side and top plate assemblies forming the packing chamber, said assemblies being either driven or stationary.